


Something Different

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cas caught Sam, Claire and Dean in the middle of the action. What is he going to do with that?





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This one got away from me, whoops! Hope you’re going to like it, ‘cause I really do ;)

It had been going on for some time already, ever since Dean and Sam had found themselves in the backseat with the very Claire Novak that one memorable night, after a rough hunt. Long story short, things had happened, and even though they hadn’t expected it, it had been only a beginning. 

She was reckless and obnoxious most of the time, but she was also sweet and caring, her motivation to live her own life, without anyone telling her what to do was quite impressive. She was a damn adult, and there was no way they would turn her down. Not if she wanted them to make her forget, to take care of her in only one way. Who would they be to say no to her? Cas had made them promise they would do everything in their power to give her exactly what she needed.

But, Dean shouldn’t have let her into his and Sam’s room when she knocked on the door, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, the one that Sam had given to her one time she had gotten her clothes ripped off on one hunt. Sam shouldn’t have let his eyes roam over her naked body as she pulled that t-shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor afterward. 

And they definitely shouldn’t have given her the green light to climb into the bed with them, her body like a shield in between the two of them, her blonde hair the only cover she had. They got lost in her, so badly craving to simply forget about their life, that they didn’t notice the door opening, the dim light from the Bunker hallway spilling inside the room.

When Dean’s gaze wandered over to the door, he couldn’t help but freeze in spot, hastily grabbing the bed sheet to cover as much of them all as it was possible.

“Cas, what the hell?” he let out, making Sam pull away from Claire abruptly.

Castiel didn’t say anything for a moment, simply walked inside the room as he took in the scene in front of him. “What are you-”

“Cas, let us explain, okay?” Sam spoke, moving away from Claire and Dean, to the very edge of the bed. 

“I think it’s rather obvious so, no, Sam. There’s no need to explain anything.” The hint of anger was clear in Cas’ voice but before Sam or Dean could do anything about it, Claire got up from the bed.

Without a second thought, she walked closer to Castiel, completely naked, and stood right in front of him. “You’re not my father, so you can’t tell me what is wrong or what is right. I want this and they want it too, it’s none of your business.”

“Claire-”

She shook her head, casting a look at Sam and Dean over her shoulder. There was a barely-there smirk on her face and Dean couldn’t help but wonder what the hell she was up to. “I mean it. I know what I want and, unless you’re here to help with that, you should go.”

Castiel glanced at the Winchesters, then let his gaze wander back to Claire. “I will go, then. I should go.”

He turned on his heel, about to walk out, but Claire grabbed his arm, making him stop mid-track. “But, do you really want to go? Or, maybe you want to stay?” she let the question linger in the air for a moment. “Sam, Dean... What do you think?”

“Well, I mean…” Dean let out, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “It’s up to you, really.”

“It’s your call, Claire.” Sam admitted, his voice full of confidence.

“Well?” Claire raised her eyebrows and Castiel turned around, locking his gaze with hers.

Claire didn’t dare breathe for a moment, waiting for his reaction. There was no way of predicting what he would do, no way of knowing what he was thinking. Her heart was beating so fast she was certain everyone in the room could hear it, the anticipation and tension completely taking over.

It might’ve been only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before Castiel raised his hand, brushing the hair away from her face. “I’ll stay, if that’s what you wish for.”

She couldn’t hold back a grin at that, pressing her naked body against his clothed form to pull him in for a kiss. Claire went slow at first, just testing the waters as she brushed her lips against Castiel’s. His hands wandered down her bare back and rested on her ass, digging into the pale flesh, and she brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, slipping it inside his mouth next. 

She let out a yelp when Castiel picked her up, surprised that he was so forward, but not minding it in the slightest. Claire clung to him even tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist, her teeth scraping against his lip as she pulled away for a moment, wanting to take a breath.

“Take off your clothes.” She demanded as Castiel walked to the bed and set her on the mattress, Sam and Dean moving closer to her, eager to touch her.

With a snap of Castiel’s fingers, he was completely naked, and Claire eyed him from the top right to the very bottom, since it was the first time she really had the chance to do that. She gestured for him to come closer, a gasp spilling from her lips as Dean’s hand glided down her chest and brushed against her sensitive nipples, Sam’s lips mouthing at the te scars on her skin in the meantime.

Claire let Sam and Dean push her back to the bed and Castiel climbed over her, pulling her in for another kiss. She swore she could feel the sheer power radiating off of him as he pinned her down to the bed, making her unable to move or do anything, except to take what he had to give her. Claire didn’t expect him to taste so fresh, a comparison to the air after a thunderstorm coming into her head as their tongues tangled, eagerly exploring.

Castiel pulled away first this time, his gaze wandering over to Sam, and he seemed a bit hesitant, shy even. Before she had the chance to intervene, Dean rested his hand on her cheek and crashed his lips into hers, taking her breath away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sam and Castiel kissing too, and she hummed contently into Dean’s mouth, relieved that everything was going just right. 

His taste seemed so familiar compared to Cas’, whiskey and pie mixed together with something that was so uniquely him that there was no other way to describe it as him, and only him. That mischievous glint was back in his apple green eyes as she pulled away, her hand coming up to rest on Sam’s cheek.

He pulled away from Cas at that and pulled her in for a kiss immediately, no questions asked, acting on his instinct only. Sam tasted kinda similar to his brother, but different in a way, with just the slightest hint of mint. Claire knew both those tastes all too well, her mind reacting to them in the only way possible, going into the overdrive, blocking out everything except for the feeling of their bodies on hers, in that moment combined with the weight of Castiel on top of her.

Castiel’ hand was there to slip in between her folds, her legs falling open as his fingertips brushed against her clit. She couldn’t help but buck her hips into his hand when he began rubbing that sensitive spot, his pace slow, lazy even, much to her frustration. Claire didn’t even realize that she had closed her eyes until they fluttered open, and Sam pulled away as her lungs begged for air.

Dean and Castiel were kissing, lost in their own bubble for a moment, but she couldn’t focus on that for too long as Sam grazed his teeth over her neck, making her shudder at the sensation. His hand slid down her cleavage, outlining her breasts, then his fingers reached for her right nipple, giving it a single tweak that had a broken moan spill from her lips. 

That seemed to attract the attention of both Dean and Castiel as they pulled away, their lips immediately ravishing her skin, setting it on fire. Dean moved lower, settling himself right next to Cas, and he slipped one finger inside Claire without trouble, starting to move it slowly. Castiel locked his gaze with Claire and settled lower as well, his tongue darting out and sweeping across her clit. 

She couldn’t help but let out a gasp, her hands tangling in Castiel’s hair as they all worked on her. Sam began flicking his tongue over her nipple, scraping it lightly with his teeth as he kept pinching the other one with his fingers. Dean picked up his pace, curling his finger just right so it grazed her walls perfectly, and when Castiel sucked on her clit she let herself go pliant and simply enjoy everything, kicking all the worries and thoughts aside.

Sam traced his tongue over her flushed skin, wandering from one nipple to the other, his hair tickling, making her shiver just the slightest bit. Claire’s eyes fluttered shut, all her other senses heightened as she felt her orgasm slowly approaching. Castiel’s stubble was scratching her thighs as he licked and sucked, not giving her the time to recover. Dean slipped another finger inside her, starting to scissor them, stretching her out more and more with every passing second.

It didn’t take long and she reached the edge, her body arching from the bed as she rode out her release, soaking Dean’s fingers with her juices. They didn’t stop however and Sam pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her, swallowing all her moans. Claire was so wound up that she felt herself getting closer again in no time, her heart thudding so fast in her chest that the blood was pounding in her ears. Her body tensed as the pleasure coursed through her, almost too much to handle as they brought her to the brink of release again, their fingers skimming over her body as she came down from her high.

“What next, princess? You call the shots here,” Dean let out, the corners of his lips twitching into a grin.

Claire took a deep breath, brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes at some point away from her face. “I want you both, Dean. Sam will take me from behind when I’m going to be riding you.” She turned her attention to Castiel, licking her lips. “And then I want you too, Castiel, but now you’re just going to watch.”

She got up from the bed and gestured for Dean to lay down, climbing over him, her hands trailing down his sides. Sam reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, planting a kiss on Claire’s shoulder as she settled on Dean’s lap. Castiel got up as well, but Dean shook his head, his cheeks flushed.

His gaze locked with Claire’s afterward and she raised her eyebrows as he grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him closer. “Come on, I can entertain you in the meantime.” Dean smiled and Castiel climbed on the bed, settling right behind Dean’s head, his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Dean winked at Claire and she smirked, raising her hips as she lined Dean’s cock up at her pussy. She sank down onto him right as Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas slip his cock inside his mouth. Claire threw her head back, feeling Dean stretching her from the inside, and she had to give herself a moment to adjust to his enormous length, even though it wasn’t her first time with him. Simply, she could never get used to that.

Sam moved right behind her, his hand trailing the curve on her spine and stopping on the anti-possession tattoo that she had gotten not so long ago. She braced her hands on Dean’s hips and lifted herself up slowly, circling her hips, then she slid down, letting out a moan at how perfect it felt, the slight burn combined with pleasure making her let out a whine.

Dean’s mouth was stuffed full of Castiel’s cock and she couldn’t help but grin; she knew how amazing Dean was with his mouth. Spit was running down Dean’s chin as Castiel kept fucking his throat, his head thrown back in pleasure. She didn’t have the time to observe that for long, however, as Sam started slipping his finger inside her ass, the coldness of the lube making her shiver slightly. It warmed up in a flash, or maybe she was just too hot as Sam glided his mouth down her back, starting to open her up at the same time.

Claire stayed in the same position for a moment, just moving a bit to one side and the other as Sam worked on her, his free hand digging into her ass. When she relaxed a bit, she began moving, smoothly sliding up and down on Dean’s cock, her breasts bouncing in time with her moves. Claire leaned forward a bit for better balance and she couldn’t help but moan as Sam picked up his pace slightly, adding another finger to her hole.

She kept her pace consistent, her knees digging into the mattress as she lifted herself up then lowered back again. She felt so full that she could barely focus on anything else than Dean’s cock and Sam’s fingers, both stretching her out to the point that she both wanted more and wasn’t sure if she could take that.

Claire let Dean meet her halfway as he started thrusting up into her, and she had to hold on tight, her nails digging into his hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks all over. She fixed her gaze on Castiel’s eyes dimly glowing in the dark and he let out a shout, his mouth going agape. He backed away almost immediately and his come dripped out of Dean’s mouth, white sticky mess on flushed freckled skin.

“Hold on, sweetheart.” Dean ordered after swallowing it all, his voice a bit raspy, and all Claire could do was nod before he picked up his pace, outright slamming his cock inside of her.

His gaze locked with hers, only a thin ring of the apple green she grew to adore visible around the complete blackness, a stupid smirk on his face. Sam slipped third finger inside her and she couldn’t hold back a whine, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth at the stretch and burn. Castiel sat on the bed right next to Dean, his fingers skimming over Dean’s skin and moving toward Claire, coming up to rest on her hips.

He worked with Dean, pushing her even deeper down onto Dean’s cock, her chest heaving as Dean managed to hit that sweet spot of hers with every single thrust. She wouldn’t lie if she were to say her whole body was on fire, the pleasure so overwhelming she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to go on for much longer.

A few more thrusts and Dean spilled inside her, his cock throbbing as he filled her up, his come leaking out of her as he stopped moving. Claire didn’t move for a bit, trying to catch her breath, her pussy throbbing, her heart thudding in her chest. She whined at the loss when Sam pulled his fingers out of her ass, but she didn’t dare complain as he lifted her off Dean’s cock without trouble, pulling her close to his body.

Dean rolled to the side, making room for Sam in the middle of the bed, and Sam turned around as he sat onto the bed, setting Claire over his lap. She spread her legs and he lined himself up at her hole, the head of his cock nudging at her entrance. Claire took a deep breath and sank down onto Sam’s cock slowly, letting Sam maneuver her the way he wanted to.

It took a bit until he was fully buried inside her, nearly splitting her in half, and she locked her gaze with Castiel’s, licking her lips. “Come here,” Claire said and he obliged, his skin brushing against Sam and Claire’s as he settled right in front of them.

She wrapped her hand loosely around Castiel’s rock hard cock, giving it a few lazy strokes, and he arched into her touch. All the inhibitions flew out of the window as he moved closer, lining himself up at her pussy as Sam spread his legs, making Claire open up for Cas as well. He didn’t hold back, just pushed right inside, but she couldn’t say she minded as she was already stretched out from Dean’s cock, his come and her slick making him slip inside smoothly.

Claire was squished in between the two of them, barely having any room to breathe, Sam’s chest flush with her back, Castiel’s chest pressed right against hers. She didn’t dare move, full of both their cocks, simply feeling them both as they stuffed her from both sides. Dean propped himself up next to them, his legs spread just a bit, his chest heaving. The way he was looking at her, devouring her with his sight, made her blush, even though it had been a long time since she had felt so vulnerable under anyone’s gaze 

Castiel pulled her in for a kiss, all hot and messy, teeth crashing and tongues clashing, swallowing her moans as Sam moved. He backed out, then slowly slid back inside, and Castiel did the same, her walls fluttering around their cocks, trying to take it all. They didn’t move fast at first, steadily thrusting in and out of her, but they picked up their pace fairly quickly, the bed squeaking with their efforts. Claire raked her nails down Castiel’s back, making him groan into her mouth.

She pulled away from him, her head resting on Castiel’s shoulder as they fucked her into oblivion, making her scream loud, the sound echoing off the mostly empty walls. There was nothing she could do, only hold on tight, her whole body shaking as the orgasm kept creeping closer and closer. 

Sam was the first to fall over the edge, biting into Claire’s shoulder as he filled her up, his cock pulsing inside her as his thrusts died down. It wasn’t long and Claire followed, her thighs trembling as she reached her peak, her eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure rolled through her in steady waves, blocking out everything else. Cas kept going for a moment longer, his hips bruising Claire’s skin with every single thrust, but his pace stuttered eventually and he came with a groan, prolonging Claire’s release.

The room was silent after that, except for their labored breathing as they came down from their highs, knowing that, from that moment, everything would be different.

And only the time would tell what kind of different it would be.


End file.
